The Owl King
by RustyCage500
Summary: Naruto was kicked out from the orphanage and ventured into the forest surrounding the village where his life changed, he would forever wonder how the hell that happened. NarutoXHarem, Owl summoner Naruto, Strong Naruto.
1. The Beginning

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/demon/summon speaking** "

' **Kyūbi/demon/summon thinking** '

 **Technique name**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other show which can be similar to something appearing in story.**

XXXXXXX

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

'Stupid matron kicking me out, it's night already so I shouldn't bother Jii-san too much.' The six year old Naruto Uzumaki thought as he walked with hands in his pockets and lowered head, it was late evening and not many people were on the streets but those who were still up looked at Naruto's small form with frowns.

'I must find some shelter for the night, maybe it won't be raining but the wind can pick up anytime.' He thought as he slowly walked outside the village gate, the two gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu instantly recognized the child.

"Hey kid, where do you think you are going?" Kotetsu asked calmly and slowly as he noticed Naruto stiffening shoulders, they instantly knew that the kid's life wasn't all that good.

"I...I wanted to...camp in the forest...you know...a campfire and stuff like that." Naruto said nervously to which Kotetsu raised his eyebrow.

"That sound...nice actually, I will go with you kid, can't have you going into the forest this late." With that said Kotetsu stood up and began to walk away with Naruto despite Izumo's protests.

XXXXXXX

'What the hell just happened?' It was all he could think at the moment as he stared at the scene of a chūnin being tossed around by a 2 meters tall owl with midnight black feathers and glowing silver eyes, he had fun while the chūnin told him stories about all the missions he took which Naruto was mesmerized by, it all started three hours after they started the fire as a large owl dived from the sky and began to attack the chūnin but only using blunt force so it didn't cut him up with its talons.

"Gahhh!" The chūnin cried out as his head hit against the tree, knocking him out. Naruto quickly turned toward the owl and began to back away when it began to get closer to him, he was in the middle of turning when a powerful male voice full of wisdom hit his ears.

" **Stay right there.** " The owl ordered to which Naruto immediately froze in place, the owl walked closer until it was standing behind Naruto.

" **Look at me young one.** " He did like ordered without even a flinch which angered the owl slightly.

' **No child should be THAT obedient, if what I feel is right then it could be the answer.** ' The owl thought as he stared at the small child in front of him.

" **Tell me young one, what are your feelings about Konoha?** " The owl asked which earned him a flinch from the child.

' **How bad could life be for someone so young and innocent, without a shadow of doubt I feel Kurama sealed inside this child but that old vixen value her freedom above all else, how could she allow herself to be sealed inside a child.** ' The owl thought as it awaited the answer.

"I...I don't like it that much...most people are mean to me and I don't have much friends but I cherish my friends dearly, I want to protect them which, unfortunately, I have to stay in Konoha to do." He answered nervously at first which quickly turned into determination. The owl was amazed by the level of maturity no child should have.

' **That kid...maybe he is the one from prophecy...** ' The owl moved closer to Naruto and placed both of its wings on Naruto's shoulders.

" **I see...then what would you say if I can train you but to do that you won't see the village in a couple of years?** " The owl asked seriously to which Naruto looked hesitant for a while before looking at the owl straight in the eyes.

"Will it make me strong enough to protect my precious people?" Naruto asked which caused the owl's eyes to soften.

" **It will, you will be one of the most powerful people on this planet...my name is Furui, and if you accept my offer from this day on you will call me sensei.** " Furui said as it awaited the child's reply.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, teach me well Furui-sensei." Naruto said in excitement as he looked up at the Furui's face. The owl just smiled and enveloped the child with his wings.

" **Then let us be off.** " With that said both of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving an unconscious chūnin behind.


	2. The Owl King Returns

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/demon/summon speaking** "

' **Kyūbi/demon/summon thinking** '

 **Technique name**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other show which can be similar to something appearing in story.

XXXXXXX

 **Chapter 2: The Owl King Returns**

"Stupid sensei, making us walk all the way back." Naruto complained as he walked down the road leading toward Konoha after almost seven years of training, he stood tall for his age at 160 cm in height, his body lean but muscular, showing his years of training, his golden blond hair were as spiky as always and reaching to the base of his neck, however the most eye-catching thing about him were three whisker-like marks on each cheek and his eyes, his sclera's are black, his irises are glowing neon blue covering most of the eye and his black pupils are much bigger than normal, if someone looked closely they could see glowing blue 'veins' stretching from his iris in random patterns, he also have large dark bags under his eyes.

He wears a pair of black pants similar to those worn by ANBU, black sandals, long-sleeved mesh shirt under a white short-sleeved shirt with high collar, over that he wore a hooded large white haori with billowing, overlong sleeves. He has a weapon pouch strapped to each of his thighs.

" **So what, you certainly didn't complain yesterday.** " A woman walking slightly ahead of him said with a smirk, she looks around twenty and has 170 cm in height, her skin is smooth and flawless of pearl white color, a curvaceous body that any woman could die for with firm round derriere and firm D-cup breasts, her eyes are the same as Naruto's but her irises and the 'veins' on her sclera's are silver, her midnight black hair are straight and slightly spiky, reaching down to her tailbone, her claw-like fingernails are painted black, her hearth-shaped face and small luscious lips along with a rather cute-looking nose drew attention of every man and even some women. She wears a elegant black kimono with a white feather-like patterns at the bottom, it hangs loose around her shoulders exposing no small part of her cleavage, her kimono is held by a white obi around her waist to which a sheath of a sword was attached, her feet are covered by white high-heeled sandals.

The sheath was black with white wave like pattern along the sides, the sword itself is a katana with a black handle with a bundle of black, gray and white feathers attached with a cord to the pommel, the tsuba is hexagonal medallion with a pattern of feathers engraved at its top and bottom.

"I don't complain Kokuren*, it's only thanks to you that I can sleep from time to time." Naruto said with a gentle smile, Kokuren looked at him and giggled slightly.

" **I wonder what grandpa would say if he knew we sleep with each other.** " At that Naruto shivered in fear.

"Furui-sensei would kill me...of that I am sure." He said with another shiver before looking ahead of them, a frown appeared on his face when he noticed Konoha's gates hundred or so meters in front of them.

"Naruto-kun, remember that no matter what happens I will be by your side." She said with a smile and slowed down so she walked on his right, she took hold of his right hand with her left one, on reflex he began to caress the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Thank you Kokuren, a wife like you is a treasure." Naruto said with a grin which was mirrored by Kokuren, they arrived at the gate and looked toward the two sleeping guards.

"Ahemm." Naruto cleared his throat which woke up Izumo and Kotetsu, Izumo on reflex began to perform the standard procedure.

"State your business and how long will you stay." At that both Naruto and Kokuren chuckled before Naruto looked straight at Kotetsu who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Do you recognize me Kotetsu-san?" Naruto asked with a grin to which Kotetsu immediately stood up and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders.

"Na-Naruto? We thought you were dead." Kotetsu said in shock while Izumo only gaped at Naruto, few seconds passed in silence before a group of four ANBU appeared around Naruto and Kokuren.

"Are you really Uzumaki Naruto?" A bear masked ANBU asked to which Naruto nodded.

"Then you along with your companion and Kotetsu-san will go with us, the Hokage is waiting." At that Naruto raised his eyebrow before he looked up into the sky and saluted with a grin.

XXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed in relief as he looked through his crystal orb at the scene of Naruto saluting him while the woman by his side chuckled.

'Naruto-kun, I don't know what happened to you but you got stronger because of that.' Hiruzen thought before cutting off his chakra, causing the image inside the orb to vanish. Seconds later seven puffs of smoke appeared inside his office, the smoke thinned out quickly revealing his four ANBU along with Naruto, Kokuren and Kotetsu.

"Naruto-kun, good to have you back." Hiruzen said with a smile to which Naruto grinned happily.

"I'm also happy because of that, I can finally rest after our travel." He said and wrapped his right hand around Kokuren's waist, Hiruzen smiled at that and motioned the ANBU to leave them alone, after that he performed few hand-seals and the room glowed blue from chakra.

"Now that nothing will interrupt us...what happened to you Naruto?" Hiruzen asked seriously to which Naruto glanced at Kotetsu.

"As Kotetsu-san remember, we were attacked by a huge owl, after it knocked Kotetsu-san out I thought it would kill me...then Furui-sensei offered to train me but away from the village, I wanted to protect my precious people so I accepted." Naruto explained simply to which Hiruzen frowned.

"That still does not explain what you were doing outside the orphanage?" At that Naruto scowled in disgust.

"That bitch of a matron kicked me out." Naruto said angrily before he felt Kokuren's hand in his own, Hiruzen noticing that it would be best to wait few minutes before asking another question.

"Naruto-kun, maybe you should take a nap?" Kokuren asked with a eager voice to which Naruto chuckled, any trace of tension disappeared.

"Maybe I should, of course you will help me fall asleep, won't you?" At that Kokuren smirked and licked her lips sending shivers down the spine of every male inside the room.

" **What wife would I be if I didn't.** " When Kokuren said that Hiruzen looked at her in shock.

"Wife?! Naruto is only thirteen and not even shinobi!" He shouted to which both Naruto and Kokuren looked at him blankly.

" **I think you should know something about Naruto-kun before saying such things, Naruto is the only summoner of owls and our KING, it's only natural that a king has a loving queen by his side.** " Kokuren said to which Naruto nodded, although he look ready to fall asleep right there.

"That's right Jii-san, when Furui-sensei named me their king I agreed and married Kokuren in secret." He said with a bright smile to which Kokuren blushed. Kotestsu however was curious about one thing he said.

"Naruto-kun, why couldn't you marry Kokuren a normal way, why in secret?" Naruto chuckled nervously at that and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Well...me marrying Kokuren was part of taking revenge on Furui-sensei for attacking you..." Naruto said which earned him raised eyebrows from the other two males in the room.

"How would that be a revenge?" Kotetsu asked in amusement as Naruto brought Kokuren closer to him.

"Kokuren is Furui's granddaughter." Naruto said quickly and looked away, Kokuren chuckled before turning toward the old Hokage.

" **Maybe it's enough questions for today, Naruto-kun needs to rest and we still didn't found a place to stay**." After she said that Hiruzen nodded and pulled out a set of keys from one of the drawers before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, do you know who your parents are?" Hiruzen asked, wanting to know if he already knew the truth.

"I know, a little fox told me a year ago." Naruto said with a blank look which caused the old Kage to sweat.

"I...I see...so you knew about that too." He said weakly before tossing the keys to Naruto who caught them effortlessly.

"Be here tomorrow morning before 9, this academy year will end in a month so I will assign you to the final year with other clan heirs, that way you will obtain your Genin rank and nobody would trouble you because of your...relationship." Hiruzen said to which Naruto smiled slightly.

"Of course Jii-san, see you tomorrow." With that said Naruto and Kokuren walked out hand in they walked out Hiruzen slumped in his seat before looking at Kotetsu.

"Send for Mikoto-san, she will be happy to know that Naruto is back." Kotetsu bowed before disappearing in a **Shunshin**.

XXXXXXX

When the two lovers arrived at their destination they were surprised to see that the house build by Naruto's parents was still standing and looked like the day it was finished.

"That...wasn't what I expected." Naruto said as he looked at the simple two-story house, the compound was surrounded by a tall white wall with a red gate with a Uzumaki symbol on it which was a blood seal guarding the place.

" **I think it's nice, good place to have children.** " Kokuren said with a dreamy smile, she could already picture few bundles of joy running around.

"You know, now that we have a place of our own we could start working on expanding our family, after all Uzumaki clan can't die out." Naruto said as he walked toward the front door, Kokuren smirked before walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her assets into his back in the process.

" **My, oh my, you are quiet eager today, aren't you.** " She whispered sensually into his ear and licked his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. He stood like that for few seconds before turning faster than Kokuren could react and scooped her up into his arms like a bride before walking toward the front door.

"You, me, bed, now. I will show you not to mess with Uzumaki." Naruto proclaimed with a grin before summoning a shadow clone who unlocked the door. Kokuren giggled inside her head as she looked lovingly at Naruto's face.

' **Soon Naruto-kun, I will give you the family you deserve.** ' Kokuren thought before snuggling into his chest, feeling her heart soaring at what was to come.


End file.
